A Basketball Match
by Phoeragon
Summary: Tsuna reiceved an invitation to a basketball match from Akashi one fine morning. And when Vongola and the Generation of Miracles clashed together, it will never ever be peaceful again...And chaos happened. No pairings intended, held four years later in Khr and three years later in Knb. AU, oneshot.


_I was bored... But anyways I'm back... Hope all of you enjoys this. There is no pairings here, but if you want you can squint real hard to see it.=)_

_Disclaimer: Do not own both of them._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

It would have been a normal day for Tsuna if he was signing paperwork in his office, with peace and all, but instead, he was sitting in a limo with his guardians, heading to the National Stadium in Tokyo.

Flashback one week ago...

Tsuna sighed as he entered his office to start the day with paperwork. Pathetic.

About five minutes later, a knock from the door was heard, which Tsuna guessed it would either be Reborn or one of his guardians. Truth to be told, the later was more likely, because Reborn never knocks. His guess was proven true when a young man in a suit with a katana slung over his shoulder entered. It wasn't surprising that the sliver haired man decided to tag along.

"Good morning, Takeshi, Hayato." Tsuna nodded his head curtly. "What brings you two here this early in the morning?"

"Yo, Tsuna." Yamamoto greeted him and sat on the couch. Gokudera gave a grunt and sat beside Yamamoto. "Morning, Juudaime."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked when he finished his one of a thousand stacks of paperwork.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Well, you see, you've got a letter from Akashi Counterpart and Enterprises."

"Ah, is it from Seijuro-kun then?" Tsuna asked after a moment of consideration. "I have not heard from him since high school."

Tsuna and his guardians had entered different high schools, courtesy of Reborn. During his three years in Rakuzan, he met Akashi Seijuro and befriended him, both having a mutual sort of friendship.

"You know Akashi, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, slightly startled. Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and nodded. "Yes, we have been friends since we were sixteen. Why?"

"Aah, its nothing. Then I'll excuse myself first then." Bowing slightly, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera out of the room.

"Hey you- Ah Juudaime! I will see you later!" Gokudera flailed his arms as he got dragged out by Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed and unfolded the letter.

_It has been a while, Tsunayoshi. _

_ We have not met each other for quite some time so I will take this opportunity to invite you to the International Basketball Match next week. Here are three tickets to the match. I do not care who you invite but you must be there. I expect to see you there._

_ Akashi Seijuro_

This is going to be a long day.

And now here they are, sitting in a highly depressed aura limo. Tsuna was regretting his decision as he sat between his two most violent guardians.

Flashback

"I'm going to Tokyo next week." Tsuna announced during dinner. His guardians stopped what they are doing and stared at Tsuna. "And I'm allowed to bring two people with me."

At once, Yamamoto and Gokudera stood up in sync, followed by Ryohei and Lambo.

"I'll go with you Juudaime!"

"Take me with you, Tsuna!"

"EXTREMELY INTERESTING SAWADA! I'M GOING!"

"Tsuna-nii, bring me there!"

Reborn, who was sitting beside Tsuna, sipped his espresso and glanced at the guardians.

"Ah, before I forget… Gokudera, you are going to Rome tomorrow, I heard there will be a meeting there. And Yamamoto, Squalo expects you to meet him this Wednesday. Ryohei and Lambo, you are expected to be in Russia by Thursday." Reborn smirked as he said.

"Wait…WHAT?!"

And what happened next, well, let's just say it is a normal occurrence in Vongola. Gokudera took out his dynamites as Lambo and Ryohei provoked him by calling him tako-head, while Yamamoto was beside grinning and trying to calm Gokudera down-and obviously failed- and Mukuro also joined in laughing his trademark laugh, and-

"Shut up herbivores."

After calming down (more like after Hibari bite them to death with Tsuna threatening them with paperworks if they don't stop), it was decided that Mukuro and Hibari will accompany Tsuna to the match- which Tsuna groaned- and Reborn smirked like he planned it from the start.

"Then, it's settled, boss." Reborn said as if nothing happened.

"Damn you Reborn!"

Flashback end

"Kufufu, this is highly depressing, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro tried to break the tension in the limo.

"Shut up Mukuro. You were one of the main reasons here. And don't break the silence with that creepy laugh of yours." Tsuna grumbled, half glaring at his mist guardian.

"Hn." Hibari nodded his head lightly to agree. Tsuna turned to Hibari and complained. "Shut up, Kyoya. You are involved too."

"…" And the tension continued.

"Uggh! When are we going to arrive?!"

囧囧囧

"Are you guys ready?" Momoi asked her friends. They were at the locker room at the stadium, preparing to go to a match. The Generations of Miracles and Kagami have been chosen to participate in the International Basketball Match that was held in Japan. Kuroko and Kagami along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles are now eighteen and are the representatives of Japan. They are going to have a match with Italy today.

"We will win." Akashi grinned confidently as he faced his teammates.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko frowned slightly but Akashi ignored him and proceeded to the front.

"Well, we aren't the Generation of Miracles for nothing, right? Let's hit'em Tetsu!" Aomine slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulder.

"You might well hit the wall over there, Ahomine!" Kagami mocked.

"What did you say Bakagami?"

And so the fight started. Kuroko sighed and walked away from the bickering duo. After the Winter Cup was over, Kuroko and Kagami were chosen for the National Basketball team along with the other Generation of Miracles, and they played many matches together since then.

Kuroko looked at Akashi and commented, "You are awfully smug today, Akashi-kun. Did something happen? Or is something going to happen?"

"You'll see, Tetsuya. You'll see." Well, it was certainly not a good sign.

"Mou, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are always so energetic together." Kise pouted in depression while Murasakibara popped a handful of chips into his mouth and chewed. Midorima huffed and pushed up his glasses in annoyance. "Shut up Kise, you're too annoying. Oha-Asa said that all zodiacs except Libra will be lucky today. The lucky item of the Libra would be painkillers."

"Heh, what is painkillers going to benefit me?" Murasakibara wondered while stuffing another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Why is everybody mean to me?" Kise wailed and turns to Kuroko but Kuroko gave him a point blank look indicating he did not care. "Kurokocchi, not you too!"

"Please die, Kise-kun."

"EEEEEHH?!"

Just then, the speaker blared and announced, "Attention! All players are requested to report at the court in an hour! I repeat, all players are requested to report at the court in an hour!" Hearing that, the team shared a look and stood up. "Well, this is it." Aomine said. "Let's do it!" He stood up and stretched his limbs, satisfied when he heard the cracking sounds.

The group walked casually out of the locker rooms down to the court. Before they could advance any further, they heard a loud explosion, which resulted smoke coming out behind them. All of them turned to the cause of the sound simultaneously when they heard someone grumbling, obviously annoyed. "How many times have I told you that we are here to watch a basketball match, not here to destroy a stadium! You have already destroyed a few in Italy, so why can't all of you stop doing this here?"

The Generation of Miracles exchanged glances. It sounded like they were terrorists or something.

"I swear, anyone sane would call us terrorists." The voice grumbled again. It made them so happy, finally someone more insane then them.

The smoke cleared and revealed three teens in the middle of the clearing, one younger than the rest but by the looks they were almost the same age. A raven haired teen just frowned and said. "Che. My hand slipped."

"Slipped? What exactly are you thinking _Kumo_? I know you like to kill _Kiri_, I'll admit I have some urge to do this myself," _Kumo_ smirked, "But do it elsewhere, not here!" A brunet who was about an inch shorter cried, desperate. "What will the others think?"

"Tsunayoshi?" Akashi stepped forward to the clearing, raising his eyebrow that slightly.

The brunet turned his head around and widened his eyes then broke into a grin, completely ignoring the two other teens behind. "Long time no see Seijuro-kun!"

"I can say the same to you, Tsunayoshi." Akashi smiled back.

"SEIJURO-KUN?!" Aomine and Kagami exclaimed in surprise.

"EHH?! Akashicchi just smiled!" Kise wailed in fear.

Before Akashi could take out his sharp scissors, the black haired teen, Kumo was it? Beat him to it. He threw a tonfa that knocked the trio and sent them sprawling on the floor.

"Tch. What a bunch of undisciplined herbivores." The black haired teen growled.

"Says the person who just wrecked the stadium." The pineapple haired teen mocked, still grinning eerily.

"Mu ~ku~ ro~kun~" The brunet smiled as a murderous aura surrounded him, betraying the innocent look on his face. He was even scarier than Akashi, the others realized, looks can be real deceiving, as the brunet was the shortest out of them all.

"Y-yes Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro cursed himself for the stutter as he turned to his boss.

"Don't even think about it." Tsuna smiled sweetly, and then turned to the blacked haired teen. "And Kyoya-kun, please don't think I have forgotten about you."

And if the Generation of Miracles learned anything that day, it is never anger anyone, especially the one with the most innocent look, as they say, never ever judge a book by its cover.

It wasn't until after Hibari contacted one of his men, namely Kusakabe, to repair the stadium, and Mukuro covered it with illusions, when the introduction began.

"Ah, apologies to what happen just now. These idiots," Cue glare from the said idiots, "Are my friends. And my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seijuro-kun invited me to the match so I came, I wish all of you good luck, and even though I'm sure you guys will win."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi. To think you think that highly of me." Akashi replied.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya."

"Kufufu, Rokudou Mukuro at your service."

Akashi smirked and said, "My name is Akashi Seijuro. As you can see they are my teammates."

"So you are the one Tsunayoshi-kun mentioned, interesting." Mukuro smirked as he commented.

"I'm Aomine Daiki."

"And I'm Kagami Taiga."

"Nice to meet you, Sawadacchi! I'm Kise Ryouta."

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Mura-munch-sakibara At-munch-sushi."

"And I am their manager, Momoi Satsuki."

"And you are?" Tsuna turned to the teal haired teen that remained silent all along.

"Domo. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun." Kuroko bowed politely as he spoke. "May I ask how you met Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, we were in the same class during high school and I sat beside him the entire grade." Tsuna stated cheerfully.

"And you are alive?" Aomine burst out incredulously.

"How rude, Daiki. May I presume what you meant by that?" Akashi smirked, hands itching for his scissors.

"Seijuro-kun wasn't that scary. In fact, he was quite decent, comparing to my ex-tutor. Sadistic bastard." Tsuna smiled at Aomine even though he spit those words like it was nothing.

"Sawada-kun, I apologize for my friend's lack of intelligence in advance." Kuroko teased as he bowed again.

"What is that suppose to mean Tetsu?!" Aomine exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ahomine is Ahomine." Momoi added as if it was the most obvious fact on Earth.

"Suits you Ahomine!"

"Please shut up, Kagami-kun. Your insults are no better."

"Ha! In your face!" Aomine shot back.

"Kufufu, I believe the two of you have the same intelligence, even that loyal dog has more sense in him compared to the two of you." Mukuro mocked the duo.

"Hn. The herbivores are all the same. Always noisy and crowding together. How troublesome." Hibari commented.

"I have been downgraded to an herbivore!" Kise wailed loudly. "Why is everyone always mean to me?"

"Shut up Kise. You are just a nuisance. Go die." Midorima adjusted his glasses and criticized, while Murasakibara just munch his snack and ignored the rest.

Tsuna chuckled fondly at the scene. It was exactly like his famiglia, with bickers and always arguing with each other, some things just never change, no matter where you go. Seeing them, Tsuna felt like he was back at home in Italy with his famiglia once more.

"It seems we have to leave soon as the match is going to start." Akashi suddenly commented out loud. "See you after the match, Tsunayoshi."

"Ah, see you later then, Seijuro-kun." Tsuna waved as they left. Then he turned to his guardians and his smile faded. "It's time."

囧囧囧

If Kuroko has anything to say about the match, he would say that it was pretty much one-sided. How they even became players, Kuroko does not want to find out.

The players from Italy did not even manage to score when given the chance. The ball was always stole from Kuroko whenever they got their hands on the ball, then Kuroko will pass the ball to his teammates and they would easily dribble the ball without trouble. This went on for the first half and even the Generation of Miracles felt uneasy whenever they played.

"What do you think of them, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked after he wiped the sweat with a white towel around his neck.

"They are weird, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied bluntly, drinking the water from the bottle Momoi passed to him. "They don't seem like they are here to play."

"That is exactly what I am worried about. What are their true motives?" Truth to be told, Akashi wasn't really worried about their lack of passion for basketball, but what they really want to do, and if it turns out dangerous or in Akashi's point of view, suicidal, let's just not think of what will happen to them.

Akashi turned to the audience. He scanned the crowd and found Tsunayoshi frowning at the opponent side. His hetechromatic eyes met Tsuna's caramel brown ones as Tsuna gave him a slightly strained smile. Hibari looked away the entire time while Mukuro joined Tsuna in the staring contest.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as he tilted his head to get a better look at Akashi's gaze on the crowd. "Ah, Sawada-kun and his friends? What does it have to do with them, Akashi-kun?"

"I never mentioned this but, Tsunayoshi is practically a magnet of trouble."

"That does not really explain things Akashi-kun, but the second half is going to start anyway, am I going to play in the third quarter?"

"No need for that. Let Daiki and the others play. I will stay here with you for the third quarter." Akashi reasoned and Kuroko nodded. "Hai."

囧囧囧

Meanwhile, Tsuna was frowning all the time during the match. The players from Italy looked so familiar, from a mafia famiglia perhaps?

"Kufufu, you will get wrinkles easily if you keep scrunching your eyebrows together, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro teased with a hint of playfulness.

"The Leo Famiglia. Founded about fifty years ago." Hibari supplied curtly.

"Ah, you meant the one that acts exactly like a lion herd?" Tsuna asked and his suspicious was confirmed by a nod from Hibari. "I heard that they are a neutral famiglia, what happened then?"

"Probably some grudge or something else." Mukuro suggested absentmindedly. "To involve the whole stadium, and away from their hometown…"

"Vongola Decimo." Three of them stated at the same time, but it was more like a groan on Tsuna's part.

"Damn it. Can't I have at least one peaceful vacation?" Tsuna whined as he stretched his arms lazily.

"You are the great Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi-kun, don't be ridiculous." Mukuro retorted.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Mukuro. Just shut up and we will barge in if anything happens, which would be…"

"Anytime soon." Mukuro supplied and Hibari grunted in sync.

Just then, Tsuna narrowed his eyes the same time the guardians frowned and became wry about their surroundings.

"Mukuro." Tsuna commanded, not a hint of playfulness detected in his voice. Mukuro allowed himself a small grin stretched across his face as he snap his fingers, earrings appearing on his ear. "As you wish, boss."

The mist surrounded them and they disappeared, leaving behind illusions to fool the enemy.

囧囧囧

At the same time, the match was being held down there. Kuroko frowned slightly as he saw blurry glimpses of flames with different colors surrounding the players, was that even possible?

"Flames, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko piped up as he observed the others intently.

"Ah, I see them too. Flames with different colors, it looked weird but somehow it fitted them, in a weird way." Akashi commented, then decided to request for a timeout.

"Japan, request timeout!" The referee blew his whistle and the players went to their respective benches.

That was supposed to happen.

But instead of heading to the benches, the Generation of Miracles found themselves surrounded by men in black suits, armed with weapons with flames surrounding them. The crowd screamed but was silenced at once by the sound of a gunshot.

BANG!

"Please remain silent, everyone. We just want someone down here; we will leave after this, so please do not panic and remain silent. Thank you for your cooperation." A man's deep voice blared through the entire stadium, startling most of the people there. "Oh, I forget to mention, resistance equals death, am I clear?"

Kuroko felt relief as none of the men seemed to notice him, as their target is obviously Akashi. None of them resisted, most grumbled in annoyance, but relented seeing those men armed with weapons. As they were about to lead Akashi away, a man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the shadows, by the looks of him Kuroko debut him as the leader.

"Hello, Akashi Seijuro." The man was the one who announced the threat earlier, Kuroko realized. The man grabbed Akashi, who was tied up and glared at him; he smirked as he faced the teen. "Not so smug now, eh?"

Before Akashi could retort, the man pushed him backwards and strode to Kuroko's direction. Realizing the man noticed him, he tried to back off only to be grabbed by the man roughly. "So you are the famed 'Phantom' player, huh? You will be a very good addition into our famiglia, along with your captain and maybe even your teammates."

"Leave my teammates alone, especially Tetsuya." Akashi gritted his teeth as the man ignored him and proceeded to cupping Kuroko's chin, intending to harness him in front of public. However, just before the man can do what he wants, a chain flew out of nowhere and he released his grip on Kuroko.

"Don't get so smug, Leo Terzo, Leonardo Dante." Three figures appeared from the entrance, with slightly different auras compared to before.

Dante froze before he regained his composure. "Ah, nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo. I thought you are still in Italy."

"You thought." Tsuna replied dryly, his eyes turning a shade of orange, eyes never leaving Dante. The Leo Don managed to calm himself and dared himself to ask another question. "Is this any of your concern, Decimo?"

"I take it you did not know Seijuro-kun here is my friend, along with his teammates." Tsuna rolled his eyes as if he just stated the most obvious fact on Earth.

"Ah, my mistake. I'll just release them and…"

"Kill me? Assassinate me? I wish you good luck then. You need lots of it." Tsuna finished sarcastically.

"Oh, I think you are seriously mistaken, Decimo, I-"

"You are implying that my hyper intuition is deceiving me then?" Tsuna asked back, his eyes staring straight into Dante's, his calm exterior unnerving.

"Damn it." Dante mumbled and raised his gun. "Boys, leave no survivors down here! Take those two away and kill the rest! Today Vongola will perish by my hands." Dante decided to change his plans into a suicidal one.

"They never learn, do they?" Tsuna sighed as he dodged an incoming bullet from the enemy. As quickly as possible, he slipped on his gloves and ignited the flames by his will. The flame burst from his forehead and at the same time Mukuro slammed his trident on the ground, casting an illusion to confuse the crowd and also succeed in trapping the Leo Famiglia, the Generations of Miracles and themselves in his illusionary world, saving tons of trouble.

"Why don't we go all out, right now?"

Before the enemy could blink, Tsuna has already disappeared and appeared again behind the Mafiosi, hitting their nerves to make them unconscious. Hibari had a crowd surrounding him, his tonfas surrounded with deadly purple flames. At the same time, Mukuro laughed his trademark laugh as he lured his enemy into his hellish illusions, driving them to the point of madness.

囧囧囧

Tsuna headed to Akashi's direction as he broke the handcuffs without much thought. He did the same to others and fended off the enemy at the same time. Akashi 'tched' as he rubbed his sore wrist, gazing at Tsuna the whole time.

"I demand an explanation, Tsunayoshi," Akashi commanded, which Tsuna brushed off his intent gaze by shrugging saying, "Later, Seijuro-kun. By the way, I suggest all of you stay back and leave this to us."

"Then answer me a question. When were you involved in this…mess?"

"Since I was in middle school, during my first grade. Now I think of it, it feels nostalgic, like it was just yesterday we were laughing together on the rooftop." Tsuna smiled as he recalled the times he spent with his guardians during middle school. "Now off you go, Seijuro-kun, don't get involved in this mess."

"So have you killed anyone?" Kagami blurted out, regretting this question instantly as two of Tsuna's guardian sent him a glare that promises pain and death. It wasn't as bad as Hibari's, but Mukuro's look sent a shiver down his spine as the latter smirked murderously. The Generation of Miracles were a thousand times better than them, which is to say, not at all. Kuroko sent Kagami a jab into his ribs, painfully. The others also glared at him, with Akashi rivaling Tsuna's guardians.

"Are you implying that I befriend a murderer, Taiga?" Akashi grinned, his scissors inches away from Kagami.

"Bakagami-kun, please think before you speak. Instead I think it is best for you to shut up at this situation." Kuroko said in monotone. "Besides, even a blind man could see Sawada-kun isn't that type of person."

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun." Tsuna smiled gratefully, a smile that someone from the mafia could never give, yet this man was like a sky, embracing all without hesitation, and Kuroko realize why people like Hibari and Mukuro would stand under him.

_Because he is their sky._

囧囧囧

"I never thought you would let your guard down for so long, Vongola Decimo, but all ends well." Dante smirked triumphantly as he shot a bullet towards Tsuna, which Tsuna could dodge easily, but decided against it as it would hit Kuroko, who was standing behind him.

"Tsunayoshi!" Akashi cried as the teen fell back with a thud, slightly panic as he saw blood soaking Tsuna's shirt. Akashi quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Tsuna's waist tightly, causing Tsuna to hiss in pain.

Tsuna winced as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by Kuroko. Hibari twitched in anger when he saw the omnivore got shot, thinking of biting him to death, but reconsider because the omnivore took the bullet to save the blue haired herbivore. Whatever, he will bite him after he recovers.

Mukuro frowned as he saw the brunet fall, as soft as ever, Mukuro thought as he defeated another enemy. He wonders sometimes what will happen if he did not meet one Sawada Tsunayoshi, he shuddered at the thought of what he will become.

Dante laughed out loud when he saw the Vongola Don fall, but it was only a matter of seconds when a pissed off Cloud guardian decided to bite him to death, along with an irritated Mist guardian.

Hibari spent no time wrapping the Leo Don in chains as Mukuro whacked Dante with his trident, hoping to give him a concussion, maybe even killing him in accident, now that is good. Apparently Tsuna saw the look on his guardians face, because he called out weakly, "Don't kill him, Kyoya. And keep that trident away Mukuro."

"Shut up Tsunayoshi. As if you are one to talk." Hibari growled, not liking the fact the omnivore decided to spare the prey. Mukuro laughed and added, "I highly agree with Kyoya-kun for once, Tsunayoshi-kun. He hurt you." The '_I cannot let it go'_ did not fall to death ears, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

Tsuna groaned at his guardians' stubbornness but decided to ignore them as it was not worth it. Akashi helps him by sitting him up carefully with Kise and Momoi wailing his name worriedly all the while. Aomine and Kagami hit Kise, which Tsuna silently thanked, and Midorima giving medical advice like not to move too much, which Tsuna knew from experience, but decided not to voice it out anyways. Murasakibara offered Tsuna some snacks which he politely declined not wanting to know how the teen found the snack in this illusionary world.

"Sawada-kun, why did you take the bullet for me?"Kuroko stared at Tsuna for a long time his eyes reflecting a tinge of guilt.

"I'm alright Kuroko-kun, besides…this is nothing compared what me and my friends went through all these years. And…I'm sure you would do the same if we are to switch roles." Tsuna tried to stay conscious as the lack of blood clouded his mind.

"Stay down Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sighed in relief as he heard Hibari's voice. He never told anyone that, as ironic as it seems the two most dangerous guardians in Vongola gave him the most reassurance than the others.

"Kyoya…" Tsuna mumbled as he grabbed the sleeve of Hibari's jacket. Hibari leaned closer to Tsuna as Tsuna whispered something inaudible to the others. After that, Hibari grumbled but relented anyways. He straightened Tsuna up as a black portal swirled in front of them.

"The Vindice." Tsuna croaked out, voice hoarse due to the coughing he did back there.

"Holy-" Aomine exclaimed out loud, the others agreeing to his outburst, except for Tsuna and his guardians, of course.

"More like hell than holy." Mukuro spat, obviously not agreeing with the 'holy' term. After all, he had a wonderful encounter with them a few years ago. Mukuro walked and stood beside Tsuna, willing to protect him if anything happens.

The portal faded and three figures floated out, all of them wearing bandages all over their body and each had a top hat and a cloak covering most of their body. The chains they gripped lay silently on the floor, ready to take any prisoner in if anything happens. The middle one carried an infant sized version of him, making the Generations of Miracles more confused than ever.

"You decided to take a stroll, huh? After being cooped inside your den for so long, you finally decided to come out Bermuda?" Tsuna said, not bothering to mince his sarcasm. His tutor will definitely kill him if he heard of this, but…oh well.

"Mind your words, Tsunayoshi-kun." Bermuda warned. "I'd hate to have you being my enemy here. Jager, take those imbeciles away." Chains appeared from nowhere and wrapped Dante's neck, dragging him into darkness.

"Whoa, where are you taking them?" Kagami accused, regretting it later again. Bermuda, as if just noticing there were others here, now tilted his head and glanced at them, with Tsuna and his guardians tensing up.

"Who are they, Tsunayoshi-kun? You are aware of the omerta, right? What are they doing in the middle of a Mafioso conflict?" Bermuda turned to Tsuna, his tone turning icy.

"They are my friends, and I am very aware of the fact there is an omerta, and as for their involvement, why don't you ask Dante? After all, he was the one that brought them into this mess." Tsuna replied, mentally grateful that Hibari was still supporting him.

"That imbecile." Tsuna heard Bermuda cussed, but he was too tired to care about these stuffs. Then Bermuda straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "I'm aware of it, Tsunayoshi-kun, but rules are rules. They know about the mafia, yet they do not belong to the mafia. Jager- "

"They are in Vongola, I came here today to ask them into my famiglia. Training for new recruits, for Foundation, right Hibari?" Tsuna interrupted Bermuda and shared a quick look with Hibari.

'_Say yes!_' Tsuna stared intently at Hibari, trying to make a silent deal with his guardian.

'_And what will I get if I say yes?_' Hibari stared back, his eyes held an amused glint that made Tsuna twitched irritably.

'_I will spar with you every day without grumbling, happy?_'

'_You sparred with me every day, with or without grumbling._' Hibari rolled his eyes.

'_Fine! I'll extend it!_' Tsuna wished he could put off a XX Burner on Hibari, but refrained from doing so. '_Three hours!_'

Hibari smirked. '_Deal_.'

"It is true. Sawada Tsunayoshi and I have come to an agreement." Hibari replied, with Tsuna urging not to give Hibari a punch to wipe off the smug look on his face. "Their talents are needed for Vongola, therefore they are my recruits. You may do your part and leave."

Bermuda chuckled and said, "I see that they did not know about this." Tsuna turned and sighed dejectedly at the Generation of Miracles expressions. Kuroko and Akashi were so far the calmest out of them all, with Kuroko keeping his neutral poker face and Akashi smirking all the time. Aomine, Kise, Kagami had the most funny expression that even the world's best comedian cannot mimic. Midorima adjust his glasses to keep himself calm with Murasakibara munching his snacks faster than ever. Momoi just gripped Aomine's hand tightly.

"As I said, Bermuda, I am here to recruit them after the match, and their match was interrupted during the third quarter for you information. So they are now a part of Vongola, and unless you wish to go against us, the Vongola, I suggest you leave at once." Tsuna said as his tone became steely, sunset orange eyes burning deep into the Vindice guards.

"Very well, Tsunayoshi-kun. We will retreat for now, but if we hear anything unusual, we will not hold back." Bermuda said and they retreated back to the portal, leaving Tsuna and his guardians with the Generation of Miracles behind.

"I usually don't agree with Akashi-kun's belief, but for once he is right about Sawada-kun." Kuroko piped up. "Sawada-kun is an excellent magnet that attracts trouble."

Tsuna glared at Kuroko but it seems like a pout to the latter, making Kuroko smile a little, the others silently laughing, or for Hibari's case, smirking. "Shut up, Kuroko-kun."

The unconscious men were cleared by Vongola's medical team, and Mukuro dispelled the illusion, leaving many confused audience behind. Tsuna was treated with Sun flames and was immediately sent to the nearest hospital, with his two guardians and the Generation of Miracles tagging along.

囧囧囧

None of the Generations of Miracles were at ease, as they just became Mafiosi. Tsuna had apologized sincerely to them, saying it was all his fault that he made such rash decisions and all, but Akashi brushed it off saying it was his fault for inviting Tsuna here, but Tsuna argued saying Dante would capture him anyways. Kuroko also said that it was Kagami's fault for blurting unnecessary things out, which Tsuna laughed about it.

No one blamed Tsuna at all. Instead, they blamed one another and had a good laugh about it. But they felt guilty for getting their new friend hurt, with Tsuna saying it was a normal occurrence in the mafia, you would never know when your life would end, but that is what makes life so precious. And it made them a thousand times guiltier.

"It's alright, really. I can even take you out of the list saying that you all failed, and the Vindice can't do anything about it." Tsuna suggested, which Akashi turned down generously, implying it would be interesting opportunity.

"Kufufu, that makes the idiots list longer in the famiglia." Mukuro said sarcastically.

"Shut up pineapple herbivore. Like you are one to talk." Hibari retorted. He averted his gaze from the brunet and stared outside from the window.

"Sawada-kun, what must we do?" Kuroko asked, his eyes never leaving the mafia boss. "Is you famiglia friendly?"

"My famiglia huh? I couldn't ask for a better one." Tsuna glanced outside the sky, smiling contentedly. They may never know what will happen in the future, but whatever comes, they will face it together, because they are the Vongola Famiglia.

* * *

_And...finished..._

_I apologize if this story wasn't very interesting... But... I've done it and hope all of you enjoyed it... See you in the next story~_

**_Published_**

**_5th November 2013_**

**_Phoeragon_**


End file.
